Angel in the Snow, Demon in the Dark
by Caremel Apple
Summary: NaruSasu.Sasuke takes in the boy hes wanted to talk to for so long, but his heart is frozen. But with this new arrival, will he finally be able to feel?Poem Fic.
1. King to the Street, Ruler of the Dark

**Hell-O. Its me. xO Wh00t. Any way. First little spiel thing for my new poem fic. Since I can't write normal fanfiction. Kinda dark. Sorry. Please be nice. This poem is called King to the Street, Ruler of the Dark. Its from Sasukes point of view. they must be about...17 now. Hehe.**

**Go ahead and review. Be nice!!!**

'Hark the herald angels sing'

Angels hair.

'Glory to the new born king'

He was the king,  
born into beggars clothing,  
eyes brightest blue  
I wish I could tell him so.  
But walls devide us.

His face is slightly muddy  
from years of alley running.  
He works where ever he must.  
I sit in my home  
I am boss  
I get what I want.  
He gets what he can.

And now before these tall  
emaculate homes he sings  
an angel in beggar cloth,  
singing of a new born king.

I glance upon him  
behind an icy barrier  
protecting me from  
this angel in disguise.

'Flithy beast'  
growls my ice queen,  
the mother.  
A monster in my dreams.

'Let him freeze'  
taunts my father.  
All in my head.  
I am alone in this house  
but still I hear  
their voices.  
Even after they are dead.

They keep me here.  
In my ice lair.  
Protecting me from  
this kingly begger.

He stands before my house.  
This daunting,  
haunting,  
nightmarish home.  
And he sings.

Lighting corners of this home  
I have never seen.  
Pushing away the shadows  
of my dead family.  
Calling me out.

And I call him in.  
Wary is the angel boy.  
I smile,  
he shivers and enters.

'I am king of this nightmarish place'  
I tell him.  
He laughs.

'I am a boy on a street. The world is my home'  
he replies.

I smile,  
or try.  
I offer him food and he eats.

And I speak.  
Just a little, a nervous banter.  
He listens and offers his own  
idle chatter.

I listen  
and the shadows of my parents  
dissapear.

'Will you stay tonight?'

'Sure.'

And he starts to sing.

'Hark the herald angel sings.'


	2. Catching the Warmth, Fire Breather

**Second Chapter. Whooooohoooo**

**Yeah. so this one is called Catching the Warmth, Fire Breather. Its from Narutos point o' veiw now.**

From cold to warm.

Nice.

A gentle boy,

in his castle of total dark.

He looks like a ghost.

Maybe the ghost of

Christmas passed?

He feeds me.

Food from the fires

of hell.

His kitchen hums.

Growling like a beast,

and I eat.

Trapped by his allur.

Or maybe the food.

He wants me to stay.

I want the food.

Maybe something more,

like warm and comfort.

No more odd end jobs,

broken fingers

or troubled times.

He reminds me of

Hades.

All shadows

a drifting spirit

dampening

darkening

even the most bright

of rooms.

I sing.

His eyes,

like coals

burn into me.

Its frightening.

Hes like Edgar Allen Poe.

All lost,

searching for his Lenore.

Am I the taunting Raven?

Or maybe the one

he searches for.

'Lenore, Lenore.'

'The one I am searching for'

He replies.

'The boy on the street?'

I tease and his face

like a mask

ripples.

Changing like a

shape shifter.

Then its back.

Cold as

death.

Coals for eyes

hair like a

rain cloud.

'I am do not know' he whispers and leaves.

I wander the dark confines

I feel like I must stay.

Brighten,

touch each room.

I will be his Lenore.

No Raven in this home.

Never more.


	3. Lost Fox, Calling Crow

**Hi. Next Chapter. I WANT REVIEWS -sniffles- Will anyone review?**

**Please?**

**-yawns- Okay. Fine. Well, I decided I am going to influence my chapters with Edgar. XD He's a god. And Yeats. Hes is beautiful too.**

**This one is called;**

**Lost Fox, Calling Crow**

He is still here.

Days have passed,

wind and ice

screaming and clawing at

the warmth that keeps

my castle;

my haunted sanctuary so safe.

The demons beg for their king

howling and rattling my

windows.

They want back the angel

I have so stolen from them.

He haunts my halls,

like a ghost.

He is pale,

but he glows.

He is a spector

and he brings

in his light.

He expells my monsters.

I am thankful

for his haunt.

His pacing and touching

he leaves peace in

his wake.

The snow fades.

He begs.

And I relent.

I follow in his wake,

as he sprints outside.

He is wrapped now

in more warmer clothing.

Fur and cloth.

He removes his gloves.

Brushing snow off

of bent branches.

The tree seems to

great him with enthusism,

as I veiw a single bud beneath

his gentle fingers.

He spares me a smile.

I offer him a laugh.

He disappears into the snow.

Like a fox on the hunt.

Brushing away snow.

Allowing the plants to grow.

And I hear them.

Demons in my wake.

I spin.

Crows in the tree.

They fly around me.

I can not hear my boy.

My angel is stolen by demons

on wings.

I call for him.

Silence.

I call again and appears.

I shiver,

he smiles.

I do not want him to leave.

'Inside'

I whisper.

But he stands before me still.

Stubborn is in his eye.

Why should he do as I say?

He let a smile slip

across his bluish lips;

' Come, its okay '

He replies.

My hand is warmed

by his own.

He drags me along.

Under the tree,

where crows fly to and fro.

And drags me on to my knees

then has me sit.

He is pleased.

He leans against me,

warming us.

I rest with him now under the tree.

He is asleep.

And I glance through the branches.

My Lenore.

I found you.

And will let you go

never more.

But demons.

They make other plans.


End file.
